


RFA Smut™

by ElliotWrites



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Dat Choi Boi, F/M, First Time, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Lemon, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Sex, Sexual Inexperience, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Smut, Stripping, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:37:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8571709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElliotWrites/pseuds/ElliotWrites
Summary: This started out as smut for only Saeran, but I've decided to include the other characters, too! I don't really do requests, but if I see or think of a kink with a character that I really like, I'll try to work on it.Updates might be slow because I also run a tumblr that does Hamilton fanfiction (hamiltryingmybest.tumblr.com)





	1. (Saeran) A Little Inexperience Never Hurt Anyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've been wanting to start a sexual relationship with your boyfriend, who seems like he'd be a sex master, when in reality he has no idea what "the sex" even is. You take control and help him out.

"I mean, Saeran, honey, we don't have to, I'm just saying that it's a want of mine. I don't need it if you're not comfortable." You smile supportively at your boyfriend and rest your hand on his. He turns his head and looks at you, unsure of whether or not you're teasing him.

"...It's not that I don't want it, I just..." He looks down and closes his mouth, his eye twitching in frustration. "I don't know how to do this sex thing. I don't even know what it is." He raises a hand to hit himself but you grab it and pull it back down before he gets the chance.

"That's completely normal. Some people don't know what it is, some people just choose not to do it or acknowledge it, some people do it all the time— it really just depends on the person." You have to tug his hand down again after that. He uses his free hand to wipe his eyes quickly, hoping you didn't notice, but how could you miss your boyfriend shedding tears? "Oh, hon, what'd I say? I didn't mean to be rude, I promise. I'm just saying that it's totally normal to not know about it, especially with your... past... yeah?" He only nods in response.

You wait a moment before trying again. "...I could always show you, so you can know what it is and be familiar with it." At that, his eyes widen a bit with the closest thing to joy that boy can feel.

"Really? You'd show me the sex? Isn't that kind of a thing for marriage or something? That's what everyone at church always said when I was younger..." You can't help but snicker at how childish he sounds. This boy has killed, kidnapped, and hacked into things you couldn't even dream of, and yet here he was, calling sex "the sex".

"Yes," You snicker and hold back a huge laughing fit. "I would show you the sex, dork." You take a moment to collect yourself. "Is it okay if I take your shirt off?" He raises an eyebrow, but nods, not knowing what his shirt could possibly have to do with the sex. You pull his shirt over his head and sigh at the small faded scars on his usually covered arms and torso. You climb on his lap and lean forward to kiss a few, dragging your fingers over them as well. He shudders under your touch, not exactly used to anything besides the occasional hug or rare peck on the lips. After your attention has been given to the scars, you move up to his collarbone and start to kiss them and occasionally drag your tongue across them, seeing if that would send him into a panic or not. It didn't, so you continue, eventually moving to his neck, leaving a few light hickeys.

This is when you noticed that his breathing is more rapid than before. You kiss his jaw a few times, then his cheeks, then his nose, then finally, his lips. You smile at him and give him an expression that speaks for you.

"Is this okay with you?"

He nods, so you pull your shirt over your head, following with your bra. His eyes trace over every new part of you he has never seen and he reaches up without any asking (not that you needed one) and roughly grabbed at one of your breasts, rolling the nipple between his fingers. You let out a small sigh of pleasure and he pulls back, unsure of what he did wrong.

"No, no, it's okay. Keep going, Saeran. Please." You guide his hand back and he slowly nods, pulling you towards him so he can mimic what you did to his neck. He, though, didn't know how much was too little or enough or too much, so he just sloppily bit and sucked at your neck, drawing pants from you. That encourages him to keep going, so he begins to bite down harder and grinds up against you without realizing. You let out a loud moan and push him away for a moment. "Ah ah, you didn't do anything wrong. Just... One second."

You climb off him and get on your knees in front of him. You unbutton and unzip his jeans, pulling them down to his ankles, making him flush a shade of pink that was entirely foreign to him. You look up at him and smile, sensing his slight alarm.

"Hey, it's okay. If you want me to stop just te-"

"No!" He clears his throat before continuing. "No, please don't, (Y/N)." He looks slightly panicked at the thought of you stopping, so you quickly get back to work, pressing your hand against the rather large bulge in his briefs. He takes in a quick breath and stiffens at the unusual feeling that shoots through him. You smirk and grab the hem of his briefs, pulling them to his ankles as well. You don't really take the time to admire him before you lean forward and press a kiss to the tip of his cock.

"Fuck!" His toes curl at just that, his sensitivity almost more than he could take. You lick a line from his base to his tip and take as much of him as you know you can without gagging and then some, just to show off and please him. He groans and screws his eyes shut in pleasure. "(Y-Y/N), please don't stop, holy shit, that feels really good..." You do exactly as he says and begin to bob your head, your tongue moving to every spot you can get it, giving him all sorts of new, amazing sensations.

You feel him tensing further, about to finish, so you pull back, refusing him that release. He whimpers and tears fill his eyes quickly. "Please? Fuck, I don't know what it's called but please let me finish that feeling, (Y/N)..."

"But then you'll finish early and I won't get fucked as long." You pout just to get him to do as you please for release later on. He nods a tries to steady his shaking body. "How about I teach you to return the favor and then you get to finish that feeling?"

He eagerly nods, not knowing what you meant, but knowing that he wanted- no, needed- to finish. You pull off your own pants and underwear, leaving both of you naked. You sit next to him and take his hand. "Okay, just follow my lead, okay? You'll do just fine, Saeran." He lets you guide his hand down to your now soaked cunt, thanks to his previous noises of pleasure and just the thoughts of what he was going to do very, very soon.

You move your hand so it's over his and start to move his middle finger in small circles, taking quick breaths to keep focused on the task at hand and not the pleasure, since you wanted it to be him, not you. You push his middle finger inside of you and moan, throwing your head back.

"Oh, fuck, Saeran, baby, you got it, right? Just... in and out... and add more— please, baby..." He nods and does what you say, pushing another finger inside of you, moving them as basic and hard as possible, unsure of if he's doing it right. Your eyes open wide at how good he is for never doing this and you let out a scream, forcing your legs wider open. "Shit, oh fuck, more, please~" He pushes in another finger and starts to form a rhythm of slamming his three digits inside of you. "Babe, your mouth, please, use your mouth~" He looks at you in confusion, so you shift slightly so you're facing him entirely and you force his head down to your overflowing cunt. "Your tongue. Do what you did to my neck, honey..."

And so he does. Amazingly. You're thrusting your hips and screaming louder and louder with every lick, every harsh movement of his fingers, every vibration comin from his own moans. You can feel yourself coming undone but you don't want that, so you start to weakly tug on his hair.

"Don't let me. Please, I wanna come when you do. Please..." You grab his arm with your other hand and push it away slightly. He just moves his arm so he's finger fucking you from a completely different angle, which puts the last one to shame. "Fuck, no, please, I want to come with you, please!" You begin to scream again, but your body goes against your words, now pushing him head back down. He begins to suck on and lap at your clit while hitting your g-spot all at the same time and he has you coming on his hand and in his mouth in no time. You let out the loudest scream yet and pull on his hair roughly, drawing a loud moan from him.

You take a moment to think over what happens and you narrow your eyes, thinking of a proper way to punish him. You sit up and look him in his eyes, both of you panting wildly.

"...You don't get to finish until I do again. Got it?" He nods obediently, knowing he couldn't really go against it. You then grab him by his shoulders and pull him down on top of you, wrapping your legs around his ass swiftly, which pushes his cock into your now overstimulated pussy, making you moan right off the bat. "Oh god, you might be able to come real soon, actually..."

"(Y/N)...?" He rests his arms on both sides of your head, swallowing back another small comment.

"What is it?"

"...What do I do now?"

You smile and pull him down to you, kissing him softly, mumbling your sexily spoken words against him lips. "Grab onto my waist and fuck me like it's our last day on Earth."

"Oh... Um... Okay, (Y/N)." He blushes but immediately understands. He places one hand on your waist, the other staying by your head so he isn't crushing you, and he begins to move as quick as he can. He lets out all types of grunts and moans, relishing in the feeling of being inside of you. He moans your name like a mantra, you doing the same for him, as he slams himself inside of you. You can feel the familiar and lovely tightening in your lower abdomen and you know you're coming and judging by how much he had suddenly sped up, he was already close as well.

"(Y/N)! (Y/N), oh god, I'm finishing!"

"I'm coming, too, Saeran! Oh, fuck! Shit, fucking fill me, baby!" You throw your head back and dig your nails deep into his back. Your slight dirty talk sends him over the edge along with you, which ends in an overflowing mess all over the sheets.

"...That was great, (Y/N)." He groans and pulls out of you, collapsing next to you. You nod in reply and kiss his cheek. You two don't even boter to get dressed, you just breathlessly cuddle and fall asleep in each other's arms, loving every second of what just happened. You would be doing that a lot more now. Definitely.


	2. (Saeran) I'll Make You Leave Me Alone [But Not Really]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You won't leave Saeran alone, so he decides to make you leave him alone (even though it really doesn't work in the end).

"(Y/N), go away. I'm working." Saeran continued typing away a his keyboard, not even glancing at you and your pouty face. "Seriously. Out. Now."

"Ugh, you go through all the trouble to kidnap me and you can't even give me a little look? What was the point of taking me here, then?" You cross your arms and throw a nasty look at the back of his head, the glare of all the computers on the wall being the only thing to be in your direction.

"Trouble? What trouble? You were being a brat, so I got you and brought you here. You didn't even bother fighting back against me, as I expected... Pathetic..." The clicks of the keyboard only picking up speed, remembering all that obviously only pissing him off more.

"...Please, kidnapper guy? Just one little glance? Maybe?" You frown, hating the fact that he seemed to know everythig about you, but you only know that his hair was obviously cheaply dyed that weird white color that was at war with his previous red.

"Kidnapper guy? Is that the best you can do?" He scoffs. "You really are pathetic. Maybe I should just shoot you and find someone else."

"At least then you'd look at me... Oh, wait, pshhh, what am I thinking? You're some weird hacker, kidnapper probably hired by the government or something, of course you'd know how to kill me with a single bullet without looking at me even once!" You roll your eyes and sarcastically laugh, which makes him slam him hands down on the keyboard, breaking some of the plastic on it, cutting his hand.

"You know what?!" He pushes the chair back with such a force that it falls over and turns around, glaring at you with such fury that you're genuinely scared for a moment. "You want me to look at you?! Here, I'm looking at you! Are you happy?! Will you shut up and let me work now?!" While talking, he stomps over to you, going from a stern, steady voice to a screaming, all over the place one. You don't answer in fear of being hurt, but he grabs you by your arm anyway. "I'm gonna fucking make you leave me alone. You'll be lucky if you're even conscious."

Your mind starts racing, wondering what he's going to do. Drug you, beat you, strangle you, shoot you, bash your head into a wall, give you a good right hook— there's so many possibilities... but it seems to narrow down to only one as he gras you by your hair with the non occupied hand, the one that was holdig your arm now shoving all his materials off his desk before using both to bend you over it.

...Oh... _That's_ what he's going to do...

He forcefully grabs the waistband of your pants and yanks it down, accidentally (but not really) taking your underwear with them, exposing your ass to him. He raises a hand high and slaps your ass as hard as he can, leaving a bright red mark the exact shape of his hand. You let out a scream followed by a string of moans, which fuels him to do it a few more times, but not as hard.

"That's not fucking fai—"

"Language, slut." He smirks down at you. You immediately shut up, only letting out a noise (a small squeak) when he spanks you again. "Good. Now, you're either going to get shot or get fucked. Which is it?" He continues to hold you down by your hair, tightening his grip when you try to wiggle away or push his hands away.

"F-Fucked."

"What was that? I don't think you're being loud enough. Or calling me sir." He smirks and presses a kiss to the side of your neck, the huskiness of his voice somehow changing your mind on the while thing.

"I want to get fucked, Sir." You laugh softly, but your laughter is turned into loud moaning when he pulls on your hair to lift your head up off the desk a bit. You can feel a tingling sensation between your legs when you hear him slowly, almost teasingly, unzip his jeans.

"Who wants to get fucked again?" He tosses his jacket across the room with his jeans, leaving him in a light muscle shirt and his boxers. "Maybe a certain little slut."

"...This... Little, um, slut..." You flush pink. "Wants to get fucked by you, Sir..."

"That's fucking right you do." And with that he pushes himself inside of you, no warning at all. You let out a loud scream-like moan, adjusting yourself slightly so you're resting on your forearms to keep yourself steady and from hitting your head. He starts a steady pace after a very short time and his hand leaves your hair so both his hand, which are very cold right now, can grab your waist, allowing him to fuck you harder. He groans loudly, a strange sound that turns you on even more, forgetting what it felt like to fuck someone. Even better, someone who would just fucking deal with his kinks.

"I-I wanna— fuuuck— I wanna know your name! Please, Sir!" You try to look back at him but he yanks your head back to how it was before. You frown and try to request something again. "Sir, can I please turn a-around so I can look you in th— oh fuck, christ, that's good— t-the eye when I come?" This time you get no response, but he turned you around and brought you into a rough kiss, lifting you up in his arms to fuck you harder.

"When you come, you can look me in the eye, but—" He begins to bite your neck and shoulders roughly. "—But until then, you stay just like this, whore." You can feel him smirk against your neck, lapping at the deep purple hickies he had left behind. His thrusts begin to get more erratic, signifying he was getting close to coming. "Okay—shit— you better come soon because I'm not gonna keep fucking you when I'm done, slut."

"Please, please tell me your name, Sir. Please." You can feel yourself tightening around him, both your legs and your cunt, as you get closer to your orgasm.

"Why should I tell you my name, little slut?" He bites his lip, feeling your nails dig into his back. "Okay, okay, i-it's Saeran! Get your nails out of my goddamn spine!" You do so and smirk, but he thrusts one last time, hitting the right spot for both of you.

"Oh god, Saeran!" You buck your hips and let out a scream, trying to keep your eyes open so you can look into his, now that you're both coming. You notice that they're a bright, unnatural green and even though he looks like he's been through a lot, they still have a slight shine to them. You lean forwards and slam your lips onto his, your arms wrapping around his neck to keep you steady. He forces his tongue into your mouth and you french kiss for a moment before returning to steady yet harsh kisses until you both come back down from your orgasm.

"...I take back wanting to shoot you. I take it back entirely." He kisses you again, softer this time, before doing the same to all the marks he left on you. "But seriously, I'd recommend you get dressed and let me finish my work if you want that to happen again."

You nod quickly and hop off the desk after he pulls away from you, throwing on your clothes again. You step out of the room for a moment and let him sit back down before you return moments later, faking a frown.

"Saeran? It's lonely..." You exaggerate a sigh and give him puppy dog eyes.

"...Fine, get over here. But don't disrupt my goddamn work."

As soon as you hear the word yes, you cheer and smile widely, running to him. You curl into a ball on his lap and laugh at how he attempts to reach around you to get some typing done. You peck his cheek and a smirk makes its way onto your face.

"...Thank you... Sir." You snicker and bury your face in his neck. He flicks your forehead and rolls his eyes

"You shut up, (Y/N)."


	3. Threesome With The Choi Bois [Pt 1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter doesn't have the threesome, but it has the buildup and some sexy times with Saeran~

"(Y/N), I appreciate you being honest, but I'm not doing that with my brother." Saeran looks over at you from the pan he was currently frying up some vegetables in. "We can always find someone else, if you want to, but just... I dunno, not him."

"Well, you'd be having sex with me and he'd be having sex with me and I'd be having sex with both of you but you two don't have to do things with each other! Problem solved!" You laugh nervously, thinking that probably made it worse. He just looks back at the pan and rolls his eyes.

"I'll think about it. Can we just focus on dinner?" He throws in some more oil and some leftover rice from yesterday's meal, giving you an apologetic look. You just shrug it off and smile.

"Yeah, of course. Then maybe we can...?" You raise an eyebrow at him and smirk, knowing he couldn't resist you anyway. His face flushes pink and he clears his throat, not turning away from the stove yet.

"I mean, yeah, we can. You know I'm always up for sex. Like I said, dinner first, though." He grabs two plates and sets them out, putting the food on them. "You gotta eat to have enough energy to get fucked like the whore you are, right?" He smiles innocently, as if he didn't insanely turn you on just to tease you and get at you.

"...I hate you so much." You grab your plate and start eating as fast as you can without choking or embarrassing yourself so you can get rid of the growing heat between your legs. He laughs while you flip him off with your free hand.

"Well that is your job, hun..." He smirks and you grab the nearest object (which turns out to be a pack of bubble gum) and chuck it at him, which he obviously dodges in time- why you thought you could hit him, nobody knows.

You practically throw your dish in the sink and grab him by the arm, not waiting for him to finish. You then drag him to your shared bedroom and slam the door behind you, 110% ready to lose your voice and ability to walk for the next day.

You throw open the door to the bedroom once you get there, tugging Saeran after you. He laughs at you and closes the door behind him even though you weren't expecting anyone- it was just a thing of his to have the door closed. He pulls his sweater over his head, then his undershirt, smiling at how you still blush at his bare chest and tattoos every single time he takes his shirt off. You take your shirt off as well before pushing him down on the bed, getting a yelp in reply from him. You pull your pants off and smirk, getting on top of him, straddling him.

You grind down on him and groan at how hard he is already, feeling him through the few, thin layers between you. He moans and puts his hand on the back of your head down, pulling you into a near-bruising kiss. Your teeth knock together a few times and you can feel your lips burning from the pressure being put on them, but it's one of the best kinds of kisses he gives you.

"I fucking love it when you act like this, (Y/N)." He pulls you into another harsh kiss after he mutters those words. When you grind down again, he throws his head back into the pillows and groans. "Gah, just fucking ride me already, this foreplay shit is gonna make me come before we even do anything."

"Aw, fine, but you're missing out on a lot of fun." You quickly take his jeans off and throw them so they're in a pile with the rest of your clothes, crawling back up, stroking his hard cock through his boxers. "God, you feel so good, Saeran..." Slowly pull his boxers down, you smirk when he shudders at the way the fabric drifts across his tip. You bow your head down and lick a line from his base to his head, but he growls and pulls you up by your hair before you can take all of him in your mouth.

"What'd I say? Ride me. Now." It's worthless to whine or try to go against him and you know that, so you just roll your eyes and do what he says. You slide your own underwear down to your ankles and pull them off, letting them join the floor. You grab a condom from the small table beside your bed and roll it onto him slowly, teasing him with the coldness of your hands. Once it's fully on, he pulls you down so his cock inside of you. You moan and can't help but dig your nails into his shoulders as he slowly goes deeper and deeper until he's fully inside of you.

You start moving before he can even ask if it feels okay and you're moaning like crazy every single time his cock hits that one single spot. He thrusts his hips up to meet you and grunts every time you slightly tighten around him. He takes one of his hands and moves it so he's slowly rubbing your clit, not harsh enough to hurt, but not light enough that it's teasing you.

You gasp and pull him closer to you, allowing him to take one of your breasts into his mouth, his nipping and tugging at your nipple making you moan slightly louder.

Soon, between the way his mouth is working on you and the way his member is hitting all the right spots, you're coming undone in no time, begging for release.

"Please sir, please, I want to come, sir!" His hands grip onto your waist and pull you down in time with his thrusts. You finally come, a high pitched groan escaping your lips before you slam them against Saeran's, sloppily kissing him like this is your last day on Earth. Even though you've come, and he's busy trying to not bite your lips off, he keeps thrusting, grunts and loud moans coming from him until he reaches his climax as well

You pull back from the kiss and you both are panting and laughing as you press your foreheads together.

"God, I love you, Saeran."

"I love you, too, (Y/N)."

—

As you lay asleep next to him, Saeran silently thinks about your earlier suggestion. He honestly had no problem with it, but felt that Saeyoung wouldn't really be comfortable, and asking or bribing him to do it would be the worst part of all of it. He looks over at your figure and presses a kiss to your cheek before wrapping an arm around you, falling asleep with very little trouble.

When you wake up the next morning, even though your legs are aching like crazy from the activities the night before, you know you have to head out for work. Saeran is asleep next to you, and you really don't feel like waking him, so you press a soft kiss to his lips before getting out of bed. You throw some clothes on and try to get used to walking with the slightly searing pain. Heading out of the room, you give him one last look, then close the bedroom door. You put your shoes and a jacket on and walk out the door of your apartment, locking it behind you.

When he's sure you're gone, he sits up and reaches over for his phone, texting Saeyoung to get his ass over here because he had something important to discuss... It wasn't exactly the truth, but it wasn't false at all. He sends it and sits up, stretching his arms out, looking at the place where you were laying before. He grabs his shirt off the ground and throws it on, not thinking it's that dirty, and puts on the jeans that were next to the shirt as well.

His phone buzzes and he grabs it, shimmying into the skinny jeans while reading the message.

_Yeah, I'll be over in 10. Hope nobody died. See ya._

Saeran snickered and set it back down, heading into the kitchen the eat something quick before his brother arrived. Grabbing a bowl and a box of cereal, he poured the cereal in before grabbing the gallon of milk from the fridge and poured it into the bowl. He smiles at the sweet (almost too sweet) taste of the cereal, not exactly savoring it, shoveling the food into his mouth.

When he hears a knock on the door, he put the bowl into the sink and opens it, waving at his brother. Saeyoung smiles and walks in.

"Is (Y/N) home?" He looks around and walks to the main living room, sitting down on the couch. Saeran sits next to him, putting his hands in his lap.

"Uh, no. Actually, this is about her." Saeran scratches the back of his head and looks down, still embarrassed. Saeyoung's face immediately drops, hundreds of ideas (all bad) running through his head.

"...Don't tell me she has cancer."

"Nope."

"Pregnant?"

"Nada."

"Kidnapped?"

"Nah."

"Left you for another man? Or woman— I don't judge..."

"Don't fucking even, Saeyoung."

"Well then, I have no guesses- what about her?"

"She, uh... She wants to have a threesome... With you..." Both of their faces turn pink and Saeyoung opens his mouth to say something but nothing comes out.

"U-Uh... Well... I can... Is it okay with you?"

"Well, you know I don't like sharing, and I don't like you but if it makes her happy, I'm willing to put my opinion aside." He clears his throat and shifts his legs.

"I'm up for it, then." Saeyoung nods and Saeran takes a moment to think. When would they do it? Should they make it a surprise? Would it be vanilla or kinky as all hell?

"Let's do it when she comes home. She's at work right now, but we can surprise her, right? Christmas is coming up soon anyway, so this can be like a little early present." Saeran smirks and his brother returns the look.

"Hell yeah! Let's do this, man." Saeyoung high fives him and runs to his bedroom.

—

You groan and unlock the front door, walking inside. Today at work was pretty hard and you were really hoping Saeran wasn't in a bad mood. You close the door and kick your shoes off, shouting for Saeran.

"Honey! I'm home from work!" You look in the kitchen and living room but don't see him, so you go to the bedroom to see if he's all dressed up (or down) for you. When you open the door, you're shocked to see him and Saeyoung, naked and spread out on the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a threesome in the next chapter, which I'm gonna try to post really soon


	4. Threesome With The Choi Bois [Pt 2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Finally, the actual threesome! Sorry this took so long and sorry it's so bad. I might not post for a while because of school and Christmas coming up. Enjoy~
> 
> Also, thank you so much for so many reads! All of you are so amazing and you all make me so happy~

Your eyes widened and you're pretty sure you almost choked when you saw the two boys laying on your bed. You tried to say something, but your voice didn't feel like working at the moment. They both smirked and sat up, Saeyoung reaching towards you.

"Aw, she's _speechless_ ~" He snickers and grabs you by the front of your shirt, pulling you on top of him. Saeran grabs the back of your shirt, pulling it up and over your head. As soon as the shirt comes off, his lips are attached to your collarbone, neck, and shoulder while Saeyoung's press against yours softly. You moan lightly at the feeling of their feathery kisses, gripping onto Saeyoung's shoulders.

Saeran grinds against your ass, starting to bite your neck and suck, leaving little marks. He unclasps your bra and lets it slide off, then moving to your pants, which he slides off as well. Saeyoung puts a hand on the back of your head, deepening the kiss further, sliding his tongue along your bottom lip. Out of no where, not that you'd be able to turn around and see it anyway, Saeran stops grinding against you and roughly grabs your ass with his hand not occupied with keeping you in place on his brother's lap. You moan and unintentionally bite down hard on Saeyoung's lip from the shock and pleasure. You pull back from the kiss and look back at your boyfriend with a slight pout.

"God, look at you— you're such a _little whore_ , (Y/N)." Saeran pulls you into a deep, possessive, longing kiss, pulling you from Saeyoung's arms, into his. You now rest on his lap, blushing from how he growled your name. "But you're our little whore."

"Mhm. Agreed." Saeyoung smiles and places his hands on your breasts from behind you, pinching and tweaking your nipples with small noises of encouragement coming from you. "But this foreplay is no fun. I say we just fuck her until she's screaming."

"With the way she is, that won't take long. She's a loud one when she's reeeaaaal turned on." Saeran smirks and runs one hand up and down your body, the other one occupied with hooking its index finger around the hem of your panties. He tugs them down and drags his nail along your leg the whole way, smirking at the way you immediately knew to open your legs for him. "Aww, _good girl_ , (Y/N)~"

He removes your panties from your ankle and swings it around his index finger, loving the thoughts rushing through his head of what he could use them for in this situation. He stuffs them in your mouth quickly, giving you a look that expresses how he doesn't want them spit out or removed in any way, and grabs you by your hips, moving his up to rub the head of his needy cock against your clit. You groan and push down, trying to take him inside of you, but he decides that teasing you is better than fucking you, so he lazily runs his tongue all along your neck while repeating the motion of moving against your clit.

Saeyoung can feel himself getting harder just seeing you gagged with your own panties, the fact that you're extremely horny and 110% ready to take him at any moment now is only making his throbbing cock ache more for you. With all of these thoughts flowing through his head, he can't hold himself back anymore. He gives Saeran a pleading look, receiving a roll of the eyes and a nod, before pulling your panties out of your mouth and pushing you towards his dick. You flick your tongue over the tip and he moans lightly, silently begging you for more. So that's what you give him.

You lick from the base of his cock to his tip, wrapping your mouth around it once you reach the top. He laces his fingers in your hair and starts bobbing your head for you, too impatient for your teasing bullshit right now. He pushes you down all the way, his cock hitting the back of your throat, tensing up to keep himself from shouting out.

While Saeyoung takes your mouth, Saeran grabs your hips and props you up so you're on your hands and knees for him. He spreads you apart with his hands and pushes his tongue inside of you fingers soon following. You moan around Saeyoung's dick, the sensation making him fuck your mouth even harder, as Saeran's fingers begin to curl in all the right places to give you the best sensations. You take a hand and wrap it around he part of his cock that your mouth can't reach, looking up at him. He meets your eyes for a split second before moaning and throwing his head back because of the amazing sight in front of him.

Saeran gets sick of just pushing his fingers inside of you, soon replacing them with his cock, grabbing you by your hips to hold you in place. You would scream at how quickly he entered you if it weren't for Saeyoung pushing your head down further, almost making you gag, but you knew how to hold back the urge to gag.

His thrusts were harsh and fast as he hit every single right spot inside of you, your hand leaving Saeyoung's dick, travelling to his outer thigh (your other hand already doing the same on the opposite side) and practically bury them there, trying to keep conscious with all the pleasure you were getting at once. Saeyoung's grip on your hair was tightening and you could feel him twitch constantly, so you knew he was trying to hold back so he wasn't finished before his brother. You start to drag your teeth against him softly, and with that his plan to try and hold back fell apart. When you begin to taste him, you pull yourself back, biting back a moan, and smirk up at him, letting his cum coat his stomach. You lean forwards and lap it up, making sure to finish every lick with a glance up, looking him in the eye.

Saeran, seeing that you had let Saeyoung finish, pulls your hips upwards, hitting a new angle that he knew would make you come quicker. Before you hurt Saeyoung's legs too bad, you move your hands to the bedsheets, almost tearing holes in them from how tightly you are gripping them. The second you feel his tongue run along your neck, you absolutely lose it and come as he does, feeling him deep inside of you. He groans, smirking up at Saeyoung while he sucks at your neck.

When he lets go of you, you fall face down on the bed, needing to take a moment to catch your breath. The boys look at each other in slight concern, but they just sigh and Saeran presses a kiss to the side of your head, laying next to you.

"Should I...?" Saeyoung motions towards the door, looking down at you. You shake your head, knowing what he was implying without having to look up, and wrap an arm around him, pulling him into a comfortable laying position (for you, at least). "Alrighty then."

"Oh god, Saeyoung, please, never say that again." You laugh and flick his neck, which he returns. You roll onto your back and smile as the boys wrap their arms around you.

_You could **really** get used to this._


End file.
